


The Little Mer-Wolf

by milkyway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Derek and Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mates, Musicals, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway/pseuds/milkyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the annual Beacon Hills charity pantomime, and Derek is eager to explore his latent musical talents, despite Stiles's protestations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Mer-Wolf

Stiles gets to the final page with its devilish run of arpeggios. He takes a deep breath, surveys the slurry of notes, and attacks the keyboard. Stiles’s fingers spider up and down the keyboard, ending a dying cascade of filigreed notes. When he depresses the final chord, he’s breathless, and waits for a while for the final notes to die.

He reached up triumphantly. “Yes, you motherfucker, I got you! Impromptu zero, Stiles one!”

He heard applause and swung round, eyes agog.

Derek smiled at him, clapping hands.

“That was great, hon! You nailed it!”

Stiles blushed. 

“I know you don’t like me watching you practice, but you’ve been struggling with that piece for weeks and today, wow, you just… the piano was like speaking to you. Well fucking done. How do you feel?”

“Fucking invincible, Derek. My old professor told me Faure was way to advanced to attempt at my level, now I can throw back the beloved F Minor Impromptu at him.”

“Screw your own professor. You play amazingly. As long as you enjoy it.”

“This piano is awesome, my love,” said Stiles, motioning Derek to come sit next to him on the piano stool. It was a 27th birthday gift from Derek: a parlour Steinway grand who was sixty years old and in mint condition. “I know I’m shy, but I love playing for you. When I’ve mastered the piece. When I’m still learning it… its better if you listen from a distance,”

“I get it, my love,” said the werewolf, putting his arm around his mate.

“But come now. Give me something to sing. That Faure was fucking amazing, but lets take it down a little?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “What were you thinking? And NO Disney show tunes.”

Derek’s eyes flashed red very briefly with approval.

“NO Derek, seriously?”

“Please, love, at least just Part of Your World and the Poor Unfortunate Souls?”

“So you want to do musical drag?”

“Perhaps yes. Aw baby, pleease?”

Stiles snorted. “Okay, of course, I’ll find the music.” 

He was four bars in when Derek’s surprisingly effective yet hilarious falsetto channeled Ariel: 

Look at this stuff, Isn’t it neat  
Wouldn’t you think my collection’s complete?

 

It descended into burlesque as he attempted Ursula. His baritone vamp worked surprisingly well, and Stiles particularly enjoyed the accompaniment.

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain… in need…

 

Derek laughed as they finished Ursula’s song. They’d pulled it off with just the right amount of humour, self-deprecation and aplomb. In short, it was fun. And none of it had sounded even half-bad.

 

“That was awesome, babe,” said Derek, placing his hands on Stiles’s shoulders; the brunet was still messing about with some scales. “I enjoy singing with you.”

“That was… pretty cool actually, I must admit,” said his mate. “And you have a surprisingly good voice.”

“I sang in the church choir would you believe?” said Derek, smiling.

“Derek Hale went to church?”

“Yes. My grandmother was a very insistent Episcopalian, and since we’re Catholic-Lite, I get a lot about your heritage too. I don’t go any more, but until I was twelve I pretty much was a poster boy for good Christian children at St Agnes.”

“Good Christian werewolf children,” to be precise.

Derek snorted. “Anyway, I liked singing those old hymns. We even did Bach chorales and some plainchant. Taught me a lot.”

“You should sing more, Derek,” said Stiles, who had turned around on the piano stool and was holding his hand to the werewolf’s cheek. “Time you had a musical outlet too. Maybe, just maybe, we could get you to resurrect your violin one day.”

Derek sighed sadly.

“Oh dear, bad faux pas, sorry, I knew you took up violin after Paige died…”

“It’s nothing Stiles, it’s just been so long.”

“Peter told me you played beautifully.”

“Peter?”

“Der, please. I can see any member of this pack wish to. Yes, I visit him on occasion.”

“But… he tried to kill you! And Scott! And…”

“He’s your uncle and I respect that. In some bizarre way speaking to him is quite liberating. He’s well behaved… charming, actually…”

“Precisely the way a psychopath would act.”

“Yes, but I play his game so he gives me the info I want to hear. He’s like an interactive Codex with all the stuff he knows. Anyway, he told me you used to play the violin beautifully and that you stopped.”

Derek nodded. “I still have her. She’s a Stradivarius, would you believe. Peter bought it for me with some of his many millions.”

“When last did you play?”

“Before the fire. I had some lessons, but… I guess I kinda gave up on a lot of things after that.”  
Stiles got up and hugged his mate. “Sorry, babe. I can understand that. Would you ever consider taking up the violin again?”

“Never thought of that, actually.”

“It might be good for you. You’re a musical wolf.”

Derek smiled sadly. “I had a CD of Peter and the Wolf when I was little. I used to play it over and over but always got upset at the end when they catch the wolf. At least they didn’t kill him but took him to the zoo.”

Stiles took Derek’s hand and led him to the kitchen. “Yeah. You guys get a bad rap in folklore. Come, let’s make hot chocolate.”

“You spoil me,” said Derek.

“Sourwolves need spoiling,” said Stiles, smiling.

*  
The pack meeting was uneventful. There were few items on the agenda. Liam’s new girlfriend Lara was welcomed as an associate member. She was still adjusting to finding out that her boyfriend was a werewolf, but since she and Liam had been together for over six months now he’d finally scraped up the courage to let her in on his secret.

Scott reported back on the successful resolution of a dispute with a neighbouring pack, while Derek cautioned all the werewolves to abstain from hunting red squirrels as they were considered endangered. Rabbits were open season though, as their population had boomed recently and threatened to disrupt the fragile ecosystem of the Preserve.

“Anything else before we adjourn for dinner?” asked Derek, sensing that everyone was hungry.

“Just one thing,” said Lydia, putting up her hand. “As you know there’s the annual pantomime coming up soon. They’re looking for volunteers.”

“What do you mean?” asked Stiles.

“People volunteering to play parts. It’s a lot of fun and the proceeds go to charity. I think it would be cool for the pack to get involved.”

“What are they putting on?” asked Liam.

“The Little Mermaid.”

“No way,” said Derek, his face lightning up.

Stiles frowned and Derek and mouthed a “no”.

“I’m going to audition for Ariel,” Lydia continued, taking a sip of her wine. “I’m certainly voluptuous enough. Any other takers?” She batted her eyelids.

“Yes!” said Derek. “I’m gonna go for Ursula!”

The pack erupted into laughter while Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Come on, babe,” said Derek. “It will be fun! Besides there’s always a role played in drag in a pantomime.”

“Actually,” said Lydia, “you’d be perfect. And you'd be suitably ugly cause you’re such a masculine wolfman. I’m already thinking of how we’re going to do the make-up and the tentacle dress…”

“Well,” said Lydia, “the auditions are tomorrow at the elementary school hall. I’ll put you all down. Liam, I think you’d make a handsome Prince Eric, though we’d have to die your hair black.” 

“Lydia’s not going to let this go,” said Derek, smirking. “Very well, we’ll be there. Stop scowling, Stiles. Maybe you could join the band as the pianist or something.”

“Okaaayyyyy,” he moaned. “Can we eat now, I’m starving.”

“Sure, babe. And if any werewolves are still hungry if we finish the lasagne, I’m going hunting later. I’m in the mood for bunny.”

“Murderer,” said Stiles, but gave his mate a little smile. 

 

*

Derek returned shortly after midnight. Stiles stirred in the bed as Derek got under the covers.

“Mmm?” said the brunet, shifting himself so that Derek could spoon him.

“Sorry, babe,” whispered the werewolf, “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“That’s okay,” said Stiles, yawning. “How was the hunt?”

“Good,” said Derek.

“I thought I heard you guys howling in the distance. It’s kind of comforting when I hear you, you know. Shows you how topsy-turvy my life has become when I find bloodcurdling night noises pleasant.”

“Really?” said Derek, intrigued, as he put an arm around his mate.

“Yup. Makes me realise my big bad wolf is out there, protecting us all from evil.”

“You’re sweet,” said Derek, kissing the back of Stiles’s neck.

“I know,” he said, while Derek chuckled.

*

That November, the Beacon Hills Amateur Dramatic Society’s production of The Little Mermaid was a riotous success, having to extend its run by an extra two weeks due to popular demand. An unprecedented amount was raised for the children’s ward in the hospital, and Derek’s Ursula had the children screeching with glee.

On the last performance, Derek and Lydia came out for an encore, the audience going wild. 

He winked at Stiles in the orchestra pit, mouthing “Play It, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled and launched into “Poor Unfortunate Souls”, thinking that never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that he’d end up… 

Being married and mated to a sexy alpha werewolf who was simultaneously the hottest and sweetest man he’d ever known,  
Accompanying said werewolf wearing drag at a pantomime  
Being de facto mom to his mate’s pack  
Becoming an accomplished if lazy pianist  
Lying back in a king-sized bed on full moon nights listening to his mate howling in the forest… and loving it.

His life had turned out a lot less ordinary. 

But, he thought smiling, as he played the final chords of the song, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
